My Universe
by nerdsandlairs
Summary: When tragedy strikes Metro City's favorite primary colored hero, Megamind throws in the towel for being a hero. Old habits die hard. Introduction to My World and The Life and Times of Roxanne Ritchi. Rate M for death, gore and adult situations.
1. Part I

Megamind sat in his lair, tinkering with his creations. He refused to call it anything other than his lair, even given the fact he was no longer a villain, and he was no longer located on the outskirts of Metro city but now in the NEW Metro Tower, a pent house over his domain. Not even Captain Hair had it this good!

His green eyes gazed to the security camera's to spot the Mayor and a pair of Pol-ice officers buzzing for admittance to his Good Lair. The Mayor seemed distraught, however this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He knew there were still some people quiet skeptical of his role as Metro city's new savior, the Mayor being one of them.

Sure, he wasn't fond of rejection, of the constant reminder from tabloids of what he once was, nor of the disapproval of his past cell mates, but all of that mattered little too him. So long as he had Minion at his side and the support of his fiancé, he would gladly take on whatever this world would throw at him.

Roxanne Ritchi. Her name alone brought him immense joy. His eyes lingered to a photo of her he kept in his station. And by photo, he obviously meant a mega poster to cover an entire window with. It was a photo taken on the day the Megamind; Defender of Metro City Museum was opened. Dressed in blue, with a honest to God gorgeous smile. It was one of his favorite photos of her. Well, one his favorite appropriate photos.

The buzzer came again, bringing the blue alien back to the present and into action. Pushing off from his desk he spun around in his premium faux leather chair across the floor in the direction of his custom display cases.

"Minion! Bring up Bob will you?!" He called jumping from the chair, it continued on without him as he began to survey which attire he should wear. He had his usual jumpsuit on, it was just a matter of adding accessories to it.

"Already on it, Sir!" Called the fish. The scent of blueberry muffins wafted throughout the complex of the tower.

"Good!" Replied the hero, opening the case for q more 'classic' look. He liked to be flashy sure, but the whole point for the other capes was for the big show stoppers. If he strutted around with a new cape each day it would give the citizens of Metrocity the wrong impression. Clasping the cape on Megamind smirked, hearing the elevator doors open.

"So! Bob- What is it this time? Prisoner escape, a fire down town, maybe a bus full of shool children are in peril?! I would really like that to happen! I mean, come on, Metro Man had dozens of those! Granted, I was the cause for all of them but just for once I would like to be on the other side of that scenario…" He boasted, pulling on his gloves and turned to meet the three men who entered.

They still kept that solemn look, the one he had caught from the screen, but now it looked more like... fear? Megamind frowned at the trio before him.

"Come now guys, I wasn't implying that I would actually set up a bus full of kids just so I could rescue them, why that would be cra-"

"Megamind, I think you should sit down." Came the portly Mayor. His voice stern, which set the alien back a bit. Aside from Roxanne, the only other person he had kidnapped was the Mayor, and he was far more feeble than Roxanne.

"Alright…" He mused, now searching for where his chair had spun off to, only to find that one of his Brain Bots had it waiting right behind him, to which he gave a curt nod to it before taking his seat. "How may I be of assistance to you gentlemen today?" He pondered with his notorious smirk, but still the mans expression hardly changed.

"Megamind, there's no easy way to say this-"

"Oh! I knew it!" cried Megamind dramatically draping an arm across his face. "I'm being let go! See, I knew by implementing Brain Bots out on patrols with the fine men in blue that I would no longer be of use! Darn my brilliance!"

"Megamind!" Shouted Bob, his voice more distressed now. "Please… We need you to come with us."

"Am I under arrest?" Megamind asked confused, the presence of the cops was a new touch, the first time actually.

"No- No Megamind it's just-" The Mayor was at a loss for words now, causing one of the officers to step up.

"Sir, we need you to come to the station to confirm a body."

"Well of course, let me grab my gear and I can take some samples-"

"No. Sir, we need you to visually confirm the identity of- a victim." The cop swallowed hard. Megamind inspected the man fully now. Brown eyes, brown hair, five o'clock shadow, his dialect was not of Michigan, but more so of Boston. O'Malley was written on his silver name plate.

"It's Roxanne." Said the Mayor, Megamind's eyes on him now. "She's dead."

Megamind blinked at the statement. Was this a joke? No, no, the Mayor was not a joking kind of man, and certainly not something so dark as this. His brain began to process the words critically now to make sense of it all.

_'"It's Roxanne"'_

_It; contradiction of 'it is'._

_Roxanne; a name given to a female, variant form of Roxane, the name of Cyrano's love interest in the play Cyrano de Bergerac, a play based upon a French dramatist and duelist who was portrayed with a regrettably large nose._

_This was not what the name Roxanne meant to him though. He was working on a dictionary for the public libraries to publish. Names were not involved in this dictionary, however he was going to dedicate the work to her with a new definition for Roxanne._

_'Roxanne' a name given to only the most beautiful and thoughtful women of earth. They see the good in everyone, and if it isn't there, they make it. Tend to be a person of great importance._

_i.e. 'Roxanne is my universe.'_

_'"She's dead."'_

_She's; contradiction of she is._

_Dead. –adjective, no longer living, deprived of life: dead flowers, dead animals, dead people._

_Altogether now._

_"It is your universe. She is no longer living."_

His heart felt as though his chest had come into contact with a black hole. He wasn't sure if he felt his heart break into a million pieces, or if the feeling was simply the weight of a great void that he had only now discovered.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't hear the words coming from the men before him, or of the sound of the bowl which was dropped and shattered in the kitchen. He only heard his modified sentence over and over in his head.

"Take me to her." He rasped. "Take me to her now."

0

0

0

Megamind led the whole way, with the exception of driving, he and Minion were told to ride in the van, to which neither had a scene to argue. Once the cars were parked outside of the station, Megamind was the first one out, sprinting for the building, the officers running after him, but the alien was to determined to be caught. He had to reach her first.

He put his whole body into each door, he knew this place far too well for his liking now. He pushed past an officer who tried to slow him down, but nothing would stand in his way. Making his way into the back of the station, the temperature began to drop. He was close now.

He didn't stop until he barged into the morgue. A doctor already on standby, four bodies laid out on slabs before them, covered only by thin white sheets. He picked her out immediately, her form in their bed sheets forever etched into his mind.

Now was where he failed to move. He stood over her, still hidden from his view, but it was her. The medical examiner moved to his side, but a quick flash from those luminous green eyes kept everyone at bay.

"I can save her." His said. "I can still save her."

"No, Megamind, you can't." Came the Mayor, "Not this time." Megamind clenched his fists, a rebuttal in the process. How many times had he heard that phrase and still proved this city wrong. His hand moved over the sheet, finally finding the courage to unveil his fiancé.

Removing the sheet just to the collar bone, the man could no longer support himself just from the sight of his beloved's form. Slumping over, tears began to rush surface now as his whole body began to shake. His hands running over her bruised face, to her cracked lip and then to her throat which had been sliced clean.

He whimpered her name as the flood gates were opened, and he clung to her lifeless form, unable to pull himself away, Minion now at his side.

"This is my fault." Cried the genius. He was the city's hero, she was his wife to be, he should have known better than to keep her on her own, but she was always so stubborn, and was a hero in the eyes of the city for her courage. How many times was she on the scene before him?

Had he imagined someone would do this to her, she would of never left his sight.

"How could I have let this happen, Minion?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Roxanne's face.

"Sir, you can't blame yourself… She wouldn't want you to think that way."

"Her final thoughts were probably why I didn't swoop in last minute and save her. Metro Man would have… He was really good like that." He spat in misery which made the fish wince.

"Megamind, we need to you to know that she was found in the museum and we have suspects in mind, but that you can't interfere." Came another cop, one of the detectives that followed them in he assumed. He didn't even bother to look back as he began to adjust Roxanne, wrapping the sheet so nothing but her face will show.

"We also need you, to stay. We believe that this attack may have been made to distract you from your duties. The press agreed to not let this information out so the city doesn't panic and think-"

"Think that I'll abandon them, or that I'll return to my old ways?" He asked, his voice now boding. He eyed the small group behind him now. The Mayor approached now.

"Megamind, it's nothing against you, for the past year you've been great! The crime rate is lower than ever, school scores are higher, we can't afford to lose you, not now!"

"Well that is a shame, because I couldn't afford to lose Roxanne." He spat looking to Minion as he rose to his full height again. "Minion, bring her back to THE lair."

"Sir, I don't think this is right, it doesn't feel right." He managed, but his master gave him such a look that made his gills shut tight and he obeyed the order. Picking up the lifeless body of Roxanne Ritchi. The medical examiner moved to interject, but found himself face to face with his infamous Dehydration gun, however, he had it set to Debilitate.

"I'm taking Miss Ritchi with me, and I'm going to find the one responsible for this. Don't test me gentlemen. "His voice sounding much like his former self. Only now he was truly a force to reckon with.

"Megamind, please! The city needs you!" The Mayor pleaded, but it was useless.

"The only reason why I bothered to try out for the role of the good guy was for her, and look." He pointed in the direction of Roxanne and Minion. "LOOK WHAT IT BROUGHT ME!" He shouted enraged, everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I was nothing but a punching bag for this city before she came along! Before she made me feel like I could be something other than a freak show, an outcast, some big joke, and now- Now she's **DEAD**." Pain evident in his voice, no one in the room had the words to convince him to stay. "Come minion, we're leaving!"

The fish looked to the group, in search of something in their faces other than fear, he found shame and pity. He sighed heavily looking down to Roxanne, her head resting against his gorilla chest.

"Proceeding, Sir." He whispered following Megamind out of the Station.

0

0

0

They did not return to Metro Tower, but to the Evil Lair they abandoned quite some time ago, but they still left many of their belongings behind. Megamind had planned to keep this place under lock down, just in case the worst were to happen. He just never imagined this.

Setting Roxanne onto a table, Minion watched as Megamind was already in construction. He was shocked at how short his grieving period was, here was the love of his life, and there he was, already working on what he assumed was his next invention to hunt down her murderer, but the fish was wrong.

Megamind did not have time to grieve now, because he was trying to stay true to his word. He would save her.

It took him only three hours to construct it, but Megamind had created a containment chamber for his beloved, to keep her fresh and to heal her wounds, it was a temporary solution at best, until he unlocked the key to bring back the dead.

He dressed her into her the gown she was to wear on their wedding day, veil and all. He wasn't sure why he did it, motivation perhaps, or for a bitter reminder. He couldn't say.

Minion lowered her into the water tank, the healing water's infused with regeneration cells, which he used constantly upon himself whenever he managed to escape Metro Man without prison time. He would come back to the lair with broken bones, internal bleeding and near coma concussions. These cells were really the only reason why he was able to stand today. It would not be enough to take on death however, he knew that much.

He placed his gloved hand upon the glass tank, watching as her skin was already being repaired. Within twenty four hours, not even a scar would remain. His eyes then looked to his friend who watched with concern.

"I can't let her go Minion." He whispered, to the fish who put a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"I know Sir, but- your inventions have a way of backfiring sometimes… This may not be for the best, I don't think this is what Roxanne would want. Are you thinking about her, or yourself?"

"I don't know, Minion. She was taken before her time, and it's because of me... I won't be able to live with myself if I can't fix this." Tear's threatening to surface, but he refused to cry, it took much out of him, and he had many long nights ahead of him.

"If you think this is for the best, Sir." Minion replied, still not fully for this, but this was not a time he could abandon his friend. Their entire home solar system was sucked into a black hole, and he showed no signs of remorse for that, but this woman was his whole universe, anything was possible from the blue alien now.

"I do." Said Megamind, eyes still on his bride. "_I do_."


	2. Part II

Megamind stood before the tanks luminous blue glow. Staring hopelessly at Roxanne, he brought his hand to the glass, his eyes searching for the slightest sliver of hope, but instead he caught his own reflection.

He was a mess. Natural dark rings sat beneath his eyes, his soul patch, once trimmed to perfection was now lost within the stubble that threatened to become a beard soon. What truly caught his eyes however was the contrast of red splattered against his blue cheeks.

Megamind slammed his fist and forehead against the concealment chamber, tears pouring out and his entire being shaking.

In all his years of being a villain, he had never killed a person, his one confirmed kill turned out to be means for freedom for Metro Man, but he had done it today.

"I did it Roxanne, but.. Why don't I feel any better?" He asked, his eyes still on the floor, unable to look at her now.

'_Because she wouldn't condone violence of that sort'_, he thought to himself, his chest tightening at the truth of that.

"Tell me what to do, Roxanne." Pleaded the man.

* * *

It took Megamind a week to track down her killers. He had hacked into the museum's security footage and played the scene over and over again.

He remembered she had mentioned going to see Bernard for an interview. A one year anniversary of the battle with Tighten, and to celebrate it, she wanted to have a series of interviews with those that Megamind had affected over the years.

Guilt racked harder in his chest. Had he stayed in control, had he stayed away from Roxanne in the first place, she'd still be alive.

She was jumped by two men, both adorned with the classic black wool robber masks to hide their identities. It should have been a simple robbing, but it being Roxanne, she put up a fight. His heart strings tore at the sight. She got in a few good hits, but was ultimately subdued.

He counted each hit she received, swearing to repay the pain in ten fold. His hands went over his mouth as the fatal wound was given.

Her throat slit clean by the man who restrained her. Had there been audio on the clips, he would have heard her scream, something he longed to hear in his misguided days as a villain, but never like this. Not this way.

There were so many 'what ifs' in Megamind's head now.

What if he was there with her? What if she just let them have it, would they have spared her? What if he had made more brain bots? Why didn't he ensure that Roxanne Ritchi was to be off limits to all criminals?

He had, hadn't he? He began to grind his teeth.

This wasn't an attack against him, it wasn't some upcoming gang trying to get under his skin, or the start to an arch rival battle. No.

Her light was snuffed out over a purse. Over its contents, some cash and plastic cards?

His hands balled into fists. Her life was worth more than all the money in the world, far more valuable than any trinkets or jewels.

He began to follow the security footage, not once did they remove their masks, but they did slip, their getaway vehicle parked well within sight of the camera. The license plate number came up as a stolen vehicle.

He cursed at the information for not being the last piece, but he could work off of it.

He found the car downtown on cinder blocks with the windows smashed in and radio gone. As unfortunate as it was to see the vandalism, he was frustrated that there were more hands on the vehicle than needed. More prints and DNA to sift through, but he was 'hot on the trail' as Roxanne would say when she was doing an investigative piece.

He grabbed at his chest and doubled over. Of all the wounds he had been given over the years, nothing hurt as much as this.

'_Focus you fool' _ he chided himself. '_Roxanne isn't here, not yet..' _

A whole city dropped to 24 suspects, none of which were in the Metro City's Police Department's investigation. He scoffed at that bit, furious that the Metro PD expected him to stand by when they couldn't even get this far.

* * *

Returning back to the lair, he was greeted by a wary Minion.

"Sir? Where have you been? I've been calling you all day!" scolded the fish, but the blue man walked past him without much concern.

"I went out, Minion. Now do you have something for me other than pointless questions?" The tone made his friend flinch.

"Well, Sir, it's just that, I'm worried about you. The whole city is worried actually, see, news broke out about… about Miss Rit-"

"The city SHOULD be worried." Megamind spat making his way for the lab. "There are murders running in the streets and the cops can't even manage to keep people from parking in front of fire hydrants!" The fish frowned at the hostility.

"Sir, I know that you are upset, but the city needs you more than ever now! Bad guys might get the idea that they can do whatever they want!"

"Well clearly, Minon, they can!" Megamind hissed now halfway up the stairway. "However, that won't be the case for long." He muttered, making Minion narrow his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Megamind replied in a bitter tone, but the look his gilled friend made him pity someone other than himself.

"Any word from the Mayor?"

The fish shook his head.

"Drop in on him, tell him to set up a press conference and announce that I'll be out for a grievance period, but that our brain bots productivity will increase by at least sixty percent."

"Sir, I really think you should be there, it might help if you-"

"I can't Minion, can't you see that?! I'm busy, so please, could you just go?" Megamind pleaded in frustration. Defeated, Minion could only nod, departing from the lair.

Exhausted, Megamind threw himself into work to weed out the possible suspects. Sleep was out of the question. He had been spoiled by her, and the mere idea of sleeping on his own terrified and depressed him all at once.

He crossed off 10 of the 24 suspects instantly, due to their physical characteristics he would have taken more out of the line up for their lack of criminal records, but he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

He had to be absolutely sure.

14 suspects turned to 12, then to eight which dwindled down to five possible suspects.

Megamind eyed the clock. He had been digging into the investigation for a solid five days. Closing his eyes he began to massage his temples feeling a migraine coming on.

"How on earth did you ever do this Roxanne?" He asked out loud. When she was reporting on a case about corruption within the Metro PD he recalled her staying up for two days, pouring over every scrap of info she could get on the now dismissed Commissioner Hall.

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes and stared at the computer screens surrounding him but they all blurred together. He needed to rest, even if for a few minutes.

Without a second thought he made his way to the 'employee lounge', really it was just a recreation room for himself and Minion, nothing extravagant. A couch, a tv, a ping pong table and a kitchenette. He needed coffee.

Mindlessly he turned on the television, automatically set to KMCP and made his way for the coffee pot.

"Yesterday, Megamind's sidekick gave a press conference at city hall, regarding the death of our fellow reporter, Roxanne Ritchi" came the voice of charming but over rated Brett Taylor. Megamind tried to focus on the task at hand, but he replayed conversations held with Roxanne over her displeasure of Mr. Taylor in his mind.

According to Roxanne, Mr. Taylor is 'a pompous jerk who only joined broadcast journalism because he is in love with the sound of his voice'.

"Megamind will be taking a leave of absence due to the tragedy, but we have been assured that the city will remain in capable hands," came Brett once more. Megamind couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment, his back to the tv and his palms flat on the counter watching the machine produce the life giving nectar that was coffee.

Hie hands reached for a mug, and poured himself a cup before turning back to the screen, mindlessly spooning sugar into his coffee.

"Chief of Police, Roger Bassett, claims that they have taken Roxanne Ritchi's killers into custody." announced Taylor with a pleased look but it turned solemn in an instant.

"A victory for Metro City PD to say the least, but not even the justice system can fill the void that is in the KMCP news crew. Roxanne Ritchi, veteran reporter, was taken too soon." He said tearfully, they were fake tears, Megamind knew a liar when he saw one, but he was past being petty.

"Let us take a look back at the legacy Roxanne left us," said the newly promoted reporter as the screen cut to photos and silent clips of Roxanne over the years.

Megamind found himself gravitating towards the tv now, his eyes bright at the sight of his beloved alive again, if only on screen. A smile came to his lips seeing a clip of the day when the museum was opened, the pair of them dancing.

His brain began to wander, that was one of the happiest days of his life. That night was their first night together. He wasn't expecting it, and every day after that he still couldn't believe it. After spending years kidnapping the woman, he thought he knew everything there was to know about the Roxanne Ritchi but she always managed to surprise him.

The dress dropped to the floor

There were kisses

Limbs tangled

Muffled words of longing, mostly on his part

Screams of pleasure

He replayed Roxanne's final scream before her body crumpled to the pavement. Megamind dropped his cup, shattering into a dozen pieces. He brought his hands to his head and fell back to the couch, shaking as he wept, clips of her continuing to play, sound slowly coming into the mix.

"This is Roxanne Ritchi, KMCP, signing off," she said with a smile her eyes right on him.

* * *

Five became three.

Trent Dexter, Christian Smalls and Gavin Harrowman.

Harrowman was a name he felt was vaguely familiar, and to his displeasure it was a name he knew. A small time drug dealer that he shut down a few months back. In all honesty, he didn't care so much about the entrepreneur selling a recreation product, but it was the location and customers that caused him to get involved.

He questioned if it was a coincidence, or if it was indeed a hit now.

Irregardless, Harrowman would suffer the consequences, but not as much as Trent Dexter. Further analysis made it evident that Trent Dexter was responsible for ending Roxanne's life. Trent was in and out of Juvenile Detention, and closed records reported that he had a habit of killing cats.

All he had to do was find them now.

The hunt was coming to an end.

* * *

Trent Dexter sat back in the torn up lazy boy in his apartment. Hazel eyes and dirty blond hair, but the most distinguishable feature about the man was that the man was tattooed neck down. He took a swing from his beer bottle and flipped the channel, a smug grin on his face.

"What did I tell you Gav, we got nothing to worry about?" He said getting to his feet and made his way for the refrigerator. A nervous Harrowman sat across from him in a soiled red hoodie and snapback baseball cap.

"I dunno man.. Yea the cops aren't on us but Mega-"

"Man, I swear to God, if you mention that blue freak one more time I'll-"

"Trent, you haven't met this guy! I mean yea, back in the day he was kind of a joke, but I thought he was gonna disintegrate me when he caught me selling crack to those kids!"

"Well he didn't, did he?" Trent asked as he knocked the cap of the beer bottle against the counter and raised it up to his lips. "Besides, the guy is probably at the station now." A knock came at the door, triggering the pudgier male to stand up.

"Must be the pizza," Gavin said walking over. "Still man, I just don't know." He opened the door still looking at his partner in crime. " The guy might look weird, but he's intimidating as-" His eyes met the luminous green eyes and he went pale. "Fu-"

Megamind blasted him with the debilitate setting on his ray gun and stepped over the now paralyzed punk, his cape dragging over him. Once inside he looked to Trent Dexter with a look that would surely even make Metro Man shudder.

"Shit, Megamind, listen, it was an accident, alright?" Gavin said backing up with his hands raised, watching as his friend rocked side to side, wailing in agony.

"An accident?" Megamind mocked, sounding like an honest villain for once in his life. "Oh no no no.. An accident is what people will think what will have happened to your friend there," Megamind said nodding back to Harrowman, a deep chuckle in his throat.

"No, what you did was murder. Cold. Blooded. Murder." Megamind hissed, hating the expression Trent was giving him now. A look he once gave to Metro Man whenever their dance of good and evil came to a close.

"Dude, you're a hero now.. You can't kill us!" The criminal said, calling his bluff. "If you do, your credibility will go out the window!"

Megamind blinked at the comment. That had never crossed his mind, He began to shake his head, giving off a disheartened laugh.

"You're right.." He whispered lowering his weapon. "I can't kill you both.." He agreed with a shrug. "How would that send the message across? No, I can't kill you both.. "

Gavin sighed with relief dropping his hands to his sides, but their eyes met once more. A wicked look on Megamind's face.

"Just you." He hissed, flipping the setting to destroy and he shot Trent.

The human popped, like a meat balloon. Blood, guts and innards caked the area, some of which splattered across Megamind who didn't even flinch at the result. His cold gaze shifted back to Gavin would was silent with fear now.

Megamind lifted his chin in triumph, leaving the scene and a tip for the boys in blue, informing them of a mistake in their arrest, but gave no warning of what they would walk into.

* * *

Megamind's head still pressed against the glass, he let out a shaky breath.

His days as a hero were over, that was clear. Once the scene was found by the cops, there was no way the city would view him as a guardian, and becoming a vigilante was far to overrated for him to attempt.

He looked up to his beloved again, letting the tears come again, surprised that he was still able to produce them.

"Oh, what's the point Roxanne?" Asked the blue man as he unholstered his ray gun, flipping it to the setting of death and pressed the muzzle to his temple squeezing his eyes shut as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry Roxanne, I'm so sorry-" he whispered,


	3. Part III

Roger Bassett pulled up to his townhouse in a brand new red Charger, a gift to himself on the promotion of becoming KMCP's new lead correspondent, and what a promotion it was. One worth killing for, and luckily enough someone else did the dirty work, without him even asking!

Stepping out of the car, he grinned still in conversation via bluetooth.

"Dude, I'm telling you, the place looked like something out of a Saw Movie!" Bassett laughed as he locked up his precious new set of wheels. "I know, I still can't believe that we were able to put the kitchen on the air! Yea, it was only five seconds, but still!"

Bassett nodded to a comment on the other side and chuckled as he opened the door to his home.

"I know. Aw man, I just realized that I actually have a shot at the 'Best Shot' award now!" he said gleefully, shutting the door behind him and continued down the darkened hall, making his way for the entertainment room.

"Seriously, I think that Roxanne Bitchy's death was the best thing to ever happen to me!" Bassett practically shouted. "Between getting her job and her boyfriend giving me the story of a lifetime," his life was better than ever. He began to nod again.

"Thanks Jerry, but listen I gotta go," he stated, wanting to ditch the conversation so he could watch his first big special report. To say he was vain would be the understatement of the century. "Yea, yea, yea, are we still on for the strip club to celebrate? Sweet. Alright, yea, see you Friday!"

Removing his earpiece he began to shuffle in the dark. Setting aside his jacket and car keys, he flipped the light switch to find that he was not alone.

Sitting directly across from him was none other than Metro City's rogue hero, Megamind.

And fuck was he pissed.

* * *

Megamind pulled the trigger to his gun, ready to be swallowed by the black abyss than to endure another day without that gorgeous angel at his side.

The problem was however, the 'death ray' was only ever placed on for show, and because he failed to think of another form of ray that started with 'de'.

'Click' A startled expression came to Megamind's face. 'Click'

'Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick'

"Mother fuc-"

"Sir?" Came a started Minion making Megamind spin on his heel to face his friend.

Both stared at one another with concern. Minion feared that his friend was actually going to kill himself, and Megamind feared that he lost the opportunity to end it all.

"Minion, hello, I was just-"

"Sir, give me the ray gun." Minion said with a over bearing tone.

Megamind paused for a moment, calculating his odds before he frantically began to toggle through the settings making the fish in the robotic gorilla suit go into action. Minion charged him, knocking him to the floor with the power of a line backer.

The two began to fight for control of the weapon, grunts and slaps exchanged.

"Sir! You. Need. To. OW! You need to stop this!" Minion shouted on top of his master, doing his best to keep the weapon pointed away from both of them.

"If anyone needs to- AAaahhow! Needs to stop, it's you!" Megamind spat back, trying to push the fish off, but failed in the attempt. "Why are you so strong?!" the much smaller Megamind shouted in frustration as he lost hold of his ray gun. Minion chucked it to the other side of the lair, and Megamind, accepting defeat now, went limp in despair.

"Just let me die!" said the man in an overly dramatic tone. Still pinning him down, Minion scolded the idiotic mastermind.

"Sir! You seriously need counseling!"

"Oh really Minion? Do I?" Megamind groaned, his voice think with sarcasm, a dialect Minion never really understood.

"Yes Sir, you do!" Minion repeated, furious with Megamind. "What would Roxanne say if she saw you? Saw you like this?!" Minion questioned, infuriating and upsetting the man all at once.

"If she was here than we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Megamind spat. "If she was here she-.. She-" Megamind began to stutter before breaking down once more, wrapping his thin arms around his friend, burying his face into the hybrid suit and wept.

Minion sighed with relief, hugging his friend and gave a few reassuring pats.

"There there, Sir, let it out.." cooed the fish as Megamind began to wipe away his tears.

"Sorry Minion, I just- I just can't," admitted the broken man. "Without her I just- I just feel so lost…" He muttered.

"I understand Sir." Minion whispered looking to Roxanne's body, suspended within the tank that kept her body fresh, but essentially she was just an empty husk.

"What am I supposed to do Minion? I- Oh God, I killed someone! Minion, I actually killed someone!" He shouted in disbelief.

"I know Sir," replied Minion, uneasy about the situation.

"You know? But- how?"

"Well, it's all over the news." Minion said releasing his friend so the two could stand. "I have to say Sir, I.. I didn't think you had it in you, and that's not a good thing."

No, no it wasn't. It was hands down the most terrible thing he had ever done.

And yet it was so easy.

Megamind sighed heavily, his eyes on the floor, unsure at the revelation.

'If only returning a life came as easily as taking one' thought the genius bitterly.

"Are they going to arrest me?" Megamind asked, entirely comfortable with the idea of being locked away for the rest of his life, but Minion shook his head.

"No Sir, at least not at this time.." Minion said, shifting nervously in his suit. "I don't think anyone knows what to do with you honestly, it's like Metro Man's death all over again.."

Megamind nodded processing the information. The Metro PD would keep their distance, at least there was that. He turned his gaze to Roxanne.

He could focus on her now. Not having to worry about anyone or anything pull him away from the science of bringing back the dead, but something tore at him still.

If he brought her back, what would be the good of it if she could be harmed again?

"Minion," Megamind began, the gears within his mind moving now.

"Sir?"

"We are taking Metrocity back!"

"Come again Sir?"

"Don't you see Minion?! People, humans, aren't able to keep themselves safe!" Megamind said with a delirious smile as he went back to the tank which protected Roxanne. "They had to flock to Metro Man or myself for protection, but really their greatest danger has always been themselves!" Megamind shouted looking back to his friend who wise wide eyed with confusion and horror.

"Mankind has been killing each other since,... Since, well, forever!" Megamind continued, now practically skipping to where his ray gun lay. "Oh why didn't I see it before Minion?! And why stop at Metrocity?!" He asked his eyes on the ceiling as though the evidence was written above him. " After all, murderers, rapists and villains of the worst kind live all over the world!" Megamind asked as he holstered the weapon. "The cruelty of mankind has no equal, so it's up to us to stop it!"

"Sir, no, this is bad. I mean really, REALLY, bad," Minion said shaking his head and waving his mechanical arms as he approached Megamind who threw his head back with laughter.

"I know Minion, it is! It's so good to be back, and better than ever!" Megamind said in a sprint towards Roxanne's tank, his boots sliding across the floor before he collided with the glass. Hugging the glass, he stared at her with admiration.

"It took your death for me to understand Roxanne," whispered Megamind, his gloved hands reaching up in attempts to reach her spirit. "I'm so sorry, my love, but I swear it, Roxanne, I will bring you back, but not until I can bring you into a world that you can be safe in.." He whispered with a smile. "A world worth living in..."

"So- are we evil again?" Minion asked unsure if his conversation with his dead girlfriend was over. Megamind chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yes Minion, I would say so, but this time, we'll be evil for the greater good!" Minion's eyes widened at the response.

"Sir, you seriously need counseling!"

Megamind simply threw his head back in laughter. Mad, diabolical laughter.

* * *

With his ray gun pointed right at the newly promoted reporter, the alien remained seated, though it took everything within him to not to reduce the guy to a pulp.

Silence filled the air, Megamind silently contemplating if he wanted to keep the guy alive, and Bassett, well Bassett was trying to not piss himself.

"H-hey Megamind.. Listen I-"

"Do you know how EASY it would be for me to kill you?" Megamind growled cutting him off, Bassett's bladder losing control and he proceeded to wet himself. Disgust came upon Megamind's face now.

This prick was the one to replace Roxanne? Of all the journalist, this guy made the cut to fill her slot?

Getting to his feet with his weapon still on him, Megamind approached the man who reeked of urine, pressing the muzzle to Bassett's skull, who began to weep like a sniveling child.

"Pull it together Mr. Bassett," Megamind hissed, "Destiny has other plans for you at the time being.." Megamind confessed bitterly walking back to the seat he was originally stationed in.

"W-what do you want from me?" Roger asked before he stiffened. "Oh God.. Do you have fetish for reporters? Listen dude it's just a job, I don't know what kind of kinky shit you did with Roxy but-"

Megamind's eyes were wide with the assumption the man was making. Not so much on his own sexuality, but the idea of being intimate with him. He felt a migraine coming on, and he had only just met the guy.

"I assure you, Mr. Bassett, you are not my type." Megamind hissed. "Especially after you just pissed yourself and seem to take pleasure in my own misfortunes." Roger swallowed hard, relieved that he wasn't going to be the new 'damsel in distress'.

"T-take pleasure? Oh no, Mr. Megamind, I would never, NEVER, take pleasure with your problems!" Roger piped trying to recover, not wanting to have the criminal, or hero, mastermind hate him any more. "No I jus-"

"You just what? Hmm?" Megamind asked leaning forward now. "You mean you don't enjoy your promotion on account of my fiance's death?" He asked before throwing himself back once more as Roger opened his mouth again, making Megamind flinch.

"No, just- Just stop talking. By Jupiture's rings, no wonder Roxanne couldn't stand you!" He muttered throwing his hands in the air.

"Roxanne didn't like me?" the reporter asked sounding almost upset with this, to which Megamind could reply with a silent glare.

"... Mr. Bassett. I'm not here because I'm fond of you." Megamind warned. "I am, however, a fan of your work, particularly that last piece you did, on my work." Megamind said leaning back. "Which is why I am here."

"You-" Bassett started but ceased once the ray gun was directed at him once more.

"Ah, no talking Bassett." Megamind tisked, leaning into the chair more, surprised at how comfortable it was. "Is this real leather? No, wait, don't answer that." He quickly interjected not wanting to get sidetracked again. "I'm here, because you are now, the city's most trusted reporter… And I.." Megamind began to grind his teeth together. " I Want to- want to-"

Bassett was looking at him with the most dumb founded expression he had ever seen. Slack jawed, practically drooling, and soiled with his own urine. Megamind sighed.

"Sorry Minion."

"What?" Bassett asked, looking behind him to see if Megamind's aid was with them as well, but Megamind was apologising for the promise he was about to break.

_"No more killing, please Sir, for me?"_ said the fishy friend not an hour earlier.

Megamind pulled the trigger and Bassett was reduced to sloppy joe material, blood splattering everywhere, nearly drenching Megamind with it. Now the genius was livid with himself. Flicking the hot liquid from his face he rose to his feet and stomped his foot, criticizing himself.

"Brain Bots!" He called, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. Three bots made their presence know, 'bowking' as they arrived before him.

"Clean this mess for daddy," he muttered making his way for the kitchen as the bots began to clean the area.

Inspecting the fridge, Megamind settled for the box of plain pizza with three slices left and a can of cola. Seating himself at the table within the kitchen he began to plan how to break the news to Minion, but decided it would be best if Minion didn't know, the poor fish was worried enough as it was.

_'He should be,'_ his conscious screamed, _'if you kill one more person, you'll be classified as a serial killer.'_ Megamind shook the thought from his head and bit into a slice of pizza. From this point on, no more killing. How was he to prove a point to the human race if he kept killing them?

And then there was the matter of hiding the murder. The 'body' was within the process of being removed, but how to buy time before people noticed that he was missing? His job would be expecting him by noon, but he could call up and give sound bits, making the now deceased reporter call in sick, or that he quit. He had done it many times for Roxanne for kidnapping schemes.

'_Stop it' _he growled mentally.

The news station was an easy fix, but his personal life? Oh he screwed up Bernard's life pretty well. Who could have known that Bernard was a semi active person in the social aspects of life. Missed birthdays, a wedding, a few conventions where he was supposed to be a guest or host of some kind.

Roger had some sort of plans this Friday, but he could only multitask so much!

The guy was a jerk anyway, it was highly doubtful that he would be missed by anyone anyway, right?

Devouring the last of the pizza, Megamind returned to the scene of his crime, pleased with the work his bots did, one of which began to groom him, ridding of the last bits of evidence. Megamind eyed the leather chair and shrugged his shoulders, dehydrating it and pocketing the cube. He already killed the guy, what harm would stealing be at this point?

* * *

Minion stood before the tank that contained Roxanne, his gorilla arms folded over his chest.

"Miss Ritchi, I'm not sure if they let nice ladies like you into evil heaven for villains to terrorize you, or if you get to go to good heaven but, Sir is REALLY lost without you." Minion said now feeling incredibly silly for mocking his master for something he was doing now.

"If, if you can hear me, maybe you could help Sir, you know, show him the light?" He asked before seeing the door to the lair flicker, signaling Megamind's return.

"Oh Sir! How did your meeting with Mr. Bassett go! Will you two do an interview tomorrow?" Minion asked clapping his hands together. Megamind, looking shocked to see the fish still up at this hour hesitated.

"Uhh- no, no I wasn't able to convince him.. in fact I think I scared him." Megamind lied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yea, he just took off.." '_Into a oblivion' _Minion frowned at the answer.

"Well that's a shame. What's the plan now Sir?" Minion asked, making Megamind panic briefly.

"Right, new plan! Uhhh.. How about we call a press conference?" Megamind asked rather than suggesting. Minion folded his arms.

"I'm not sure if that'll work, Sir." the fish responded. "Didn't you just scare off Mr. Bassett? I'm not sure if any reporter has the courage to talk to you now."

"Roxanne would have..." Megamind muttered glumly but shook himself again. "I guess we'll just have to take the news to them! We'll hack into the news stations to inform the citizens of Metrocity! Just like old times!" Megamind said with a smile before heading off to his sleeping quarters, leaving a worried Minion behind.

"Yea, like old times..." Minion agreed half-heartedly looking to Roxanne once more, knowing fully well this was nothing like old times.

* * *

**I'm thinking I'm going to add one more chapter to this but continue the story line underneath a new story board. Not positive, but I never thought this would get past a one shot, yet here we are!**

**Comments and follows fuel my writing to keep them coming!**


	4. Part IV: Beginning of the End

It had been a month since Roxanne's murder, and the city was coming to terms with no longer having a resident hero. Crime was more frequent but Megamind kept true to his word with providing more Brain Bots for patrols.

'We miss you Megamind' posters were placarded around the city by concerned citizens, but the tabloids were rather critical of the Alien now, questioning if he would return to his old ways. Some news sources pointed out that Metro Man would never abandon them like this, nor would his sense of justice be tarnished by a broken heart.

"No, he left you because he got burned out and faked his death so he could keep his good image..." Megamind grumbled throwing down the Metro Daily as he sank deeper into the leather chair he had taken from Bassett's place.

"Sir, they are only human." Minion said, hoping that the phrase did not give his master another terrible idea. "Is that a new chair?" Minion quickly asked to change the subject.

Megamind's eyes widened at the question. He was able to give an entire backstory to Bassett's vanishing act to Minion as well as KMCP, but he couldn't manage a lie about the furniture?!

"Uhh… I got it at a blow out sale.." Megamind muttered keeping his eyes on the screen to avoid Minion's suspicious gaze.

"Where?"

"Oh, you know… that place across from the hardware store we go to." Megamind said making Minion gasp.

"You went to Sleepy John's Mattress Emporium without me?!" Minion asked. "You know how much I enjoy trying their massage chairs!" Minion shouted as he left the room, making Megamind sigh with relief.

Closing his eyes Megamind began to scheme. He had to admit, he missed scheming.

It was time to return to the city, and then the world. Obviously there would be resistance, but it wasn't until recent events that Megamind realized how advanced he was in comparison to the rest of the world.

All those years, wasted, trying to 'defeat' Metro Man. It was laughable.

No. It wasn't, and it wasn't a waste.

'_Time with Roxanne was never a waste…' _ Megamind corrected himself as he got to his feet and moved to see his beloved.

There was progress on her 'condition'. Vitals were now present, but not necessarily 'life'. She had a heart beat, muscle movement even, but it was her brain that failed to return.

He feared so much with the final step in her revival that he didn't want to rush it. Too many 'what ifs' still played out in his mind, but there were still preparations he had to make to the planet.

Megamind lifted his chin, confidence surging through him now.

"Today Roxanne, marks the beginning of a new dawn, a new world. Our world…" He whispered, wishing to hear her voice, to feel her hands brush against his skin, her lips on his.

"You'll see it Roxanne. No more crime, war.. No more needless suffering." He whispered glancing to the floor. He should have done this long ago, but it took winning her heart and losing her life for him to see a bigger picture.

"Sir?" Minion called from across the lair. "It's time."

Megamind could only nod. Pressing his hand to the glass briefly, he took in a deep breath and left.

* * *

It was an average day in Metro City, at noon it was at the peak of the lunch rush, house wives, businessmen and tourists alike within restaurants and shops. All of them unsuspecting of the history they would soon witness.

Above the city, Megamind's flying fortress made itself present to the citizens. Crowds began to gather, surprised to see the return of their iconic blue hero.

Everything came to a stand still and murmurs and whispers began to rise from the citizens of Metro city until every television screen produced the image of Megamind.

Seated in a black throne like chair, Megamind produced the best smile he could but it was clear to anyone watching that the man was worn and not himself, but the crowds cheered regardless. He was no longer sporting a soul patch nor the untamed scruff but a finely trimmed goatee.

"Hello Metroc… Metro City.." Megamind began calmly looking into the camera lense. "I apologise for being away."

Citizens began to call out to their hero, shouting sympathetic and thoughtful statements. Megamind heard some of the comments from the Brain Bots below, but nothing sank in.

He heard her voice.

The sound of blood splattering on walls.

Her vitals.

Minion's concern.

Her laugh.

He winced, turning his head away from the camera, frustrating himself that he was showing weakness to these people. After years of being battered around by Metro Man, nearly his whole life of being the laughing stock of the city, not once had he showed defeat in terms of spirit. Even as a child he vowed to never stay down.

_"The Megamind I know would NEVER run from a fight, even if he knew he had no chance of winning! It was your best quality!... You need to be that guy, RIGHT now. The City needs you... I need you." _Roxanne spoke to him over a year ago_. _

He had failed her, but he would never let her down again.

Megamind's eyes opened once more, determined to prove to Roxanne that he was still that person. His gaze returned to the camera now, focused and all of Metro City silent with anticipation.

The man rose to his feet.

"There is no excuse that I can give you, citizens." Megamind spoke, his voice retaining more of his old villainous monologue tone rather than the cheerful hero he had been the past year. "I should have done better, I should have provided more protection to you, been more watchful.. I was careless." Confessed the man looking past the camera briefly, his eyes on the newspaper clipping of the day his museum was opened.

He was holding her, and she had kissed his cheek. She had done more indescribably amazing things that night, but that moment was far more vital.

Roxanne Ritchi had shown a public display of affection here. In that brief moment, he felt the acceptance he had longed for nearly his whole life, and not as Bernard, or any other disguise he had picked up over the years, but as himself.

And here he was, throwing away that acceptance. Being accepted, means you are risking yourself to those around you, and it was perfectly clear that humans could not be trusted.

"I'm announcing my campaign!" Megamind boomed, confusing the citizens of Metro City, the mayor seated within his office nearly choked on his own breath at the statement, fearing for his position.

"My campaign, for world domination!" Megamind shouted, laughing as thousands of Brain Bots swarmed from the flying fortress as the man continued his speech.

"With the death of Miss Ritchi, I realized many things, mainly that humans are incapable of achieving peace and prosperity." Megamind chimed as citizens began to panic. "You are not at fault however, it's purely out of your control it seems. I suspect it's the more primitive nature your species still clings too, but no matter, all of that can be fixed." Megamind assured as chaos began to fill the streets, people running and screaming and the Brain Bots doing their part, herding the frightened beings into the various locations Megamind preset.

"It'll be rocky at first, I won't lie, but I promise you citizens, that once this is complete, the world will be safer than ever." Megamind said with an honest smile.

* * *

**This concludes My Universe, but the story has just begun! The story line will continue in two separate stories, and both will be rated M.**

**My World will follow the conquest of Megamind as he seeks World Domination, as well as fighting with his own growing demons. Rated M for language, gore and adult situations.**

**The Life and Times of Roxanne Ritchi will be a series of one shots of her life, before and after she met Megamind. Rated M for smut and her death which will be the opening chapter. **

**Thank you to all those who read and comment, this story would have remained a one shot had it not been for those who wished to see more, so please, continue to comment and follow so I know that I am doing a good job of keeping you entertained.**

**P.S, I am also very open to critiques on writing style, phrasing and spelling, so if you see something that I missed, don't hesitate to point it out so that I may fix it. **


End file.
